I'm Not Losing a Friend
by WriterKnight
Summary: After Meta Knight takes Kirby on a short training journey, Fumu spreads some bad rumors about Meta Knight, who decides to teach her a lesson by disappearing. Kirby however misses his mentor and friend too much to let him stay away, so he goes to find him. Read on for more MK and Kirby/ Father-son/ Master-Apprentice/ type one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to write it out. I think Meta Knight and Kirby have the cutest student/mentor relationship ever!

"Sir Meta Knight!" At the sound of his name, the Knight turned around.

"Good evening, Fumu-dono." He nodded at the young girl. She, as usual, didn't sound very pleased.

"Is it true that you were training in the woods with Kirby and he got injured?" She demanded firmly.

"A few scratches, yes. But nothing in any way painful or deadly." Meta Knight said, wondering if this was going where he thought it was.

"You're way to rough with Kirby! He's only a baby! One of these day's you'll get him killed! Meta Knight, you're so irresponsible! I bet Kirby won't even sleep tonight! I hate you Meta Knight!" Fumu yelled.

Yep, straight to where Meta Knight thought. "Fumu, Kirby is growing up. He needs to learn." He said and simply walked away. Chances were in the future, Kirby would have many injuries worse than a small scratch. Meta Knight continued his walk towards his room.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried out, running towards Meta Knight.

"Kirby?" He asked, turning around to look at the infant Star Warrior.

"Poyo!" Kirby said again and ran away, squealing with glee. Bun was running after him. "Sorry Meta Knight!" The boy said as they whizzed past.

Meta Knight chuckled. "Kids." He opened his door, and was greeted by Sword and Blade.

"Evening Sir."

"Good evening."

He nodded to his knaves and walked to his chair and sat down. He flipped through Dedede's shows for a quick minute, but sighed. He was more than a bit restless.

"Do you think we could take Kirby on a trip? A nearby star has some monsters on it, and I think it would do Kirby some good to fight away from Fumu and Bun and the others." Meta Knight asked.

Both knaves nodded in sync. "Of course." "We could."

Meta Knight stood up. "Prepare both mine and Kirby ships." He headed for the door to find Kirby.

Sword and Blade nodded and went for the basement.

Kirby was still running away from Bun when he ran into, literally, smack into Meta Knight.

"There you are Kirby." He said, looking down at the pink ball.

Kirby looked up at his mentor as if to say, you were looking for me again?

Meta Knight looked down at Kirby for a minute. "I have a special mission for you."

Kirby jumped up happily. Meta Knight explained where they were going.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning Kaabii." He said as Kirby skipped next to him.

_Nightfall_

"Poy…." Meta Knight opened his eyes wearily to Kirby's soft whimper.

"What's wrong Kirby?" He asked, sitting up.

"Poyo nightmare." Kirby said softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." Meta Knight said, lying back down. He was almost asleep, when he felt the blankets rustle next to him. He looked over at Kirby who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Just for tonight Kirby." Meta Knight chuckled, and went back to sleep.

_The morning of the trip_

"Bun, have you seen Kirby?" Fumu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Meta Knight took him to some nearby planet to fight some monsters."

"HE WHAT?" Fumu demanded.

"That's what he said, Meta Knight I mean." Bun replied.

_A week later_

"Get him inside."

"Careful Blade."

"Sorry."

"KIRBY!" Fumu ran over to the pink baby, who was scratched, and very dirty, but pretty okay.

"Fumu-dono, please."

"Be quiet."

"Our lord isn't well."

Fumu ran over to a very injured Meta Knight, "Oh man. When he wakes up, let me know. I want to apologize for what I said to him earlier."

The knights nodded and rushed Meta Knight inside.

Meta Knight woke and looked around groggily. "Kirby?"

"He's okay."  
"You saved him."

Meta Knight nodded in relief, laying back to rest.

_Mean while, out in the courtyard_

"Poor Kirby, being dragged off into battle like that." Fumu patted Kirby's head and handed him a slice of watermelon.

"Meta Knight is a jerk, I know." Fumu said to Kirby. She hadn't taken the news well, obviously.

Kirby looked up at Fumu, confused. He liked Meta Knight; he treated him like a warrior, not a little kid. The trip made Kirby feel helpful and grown up.

"Just stay here." Fumu said and ran over to the kids and told them what Meta Knight did and abut the battle.

Of course, soon enough, the story spread and changed. Meta Knight might as well have pushed Kirby into the volcano.

Meta Knight, having heard the rumors, was standing on the balcony.

"Sir, these rumors."

"What should we do?" the knaves asked.

"Fumu needs to learn that all her actions effect Kirby." He said. "And she will learn the hard way."

Within a few hours, the knights were gone. No trace of them at all.

Kirby was busy sitting at a desk in Fumu's room, unaware that the knights were gone. He drew a sloppy, but still cute picture of Meta Knight patting Kirby's head, as Meta Knight sometimes would to reward Kirby or to calm him if he was upset.

"Poyo!" He said with joy at finishing his masterpiece. He jumped out of the room and ran into the hallway.

"Met Naipoyo!" he said, jumping up and opening Meta Knight's door.

"Poy?" Kirby looked around, and ran outside when he couldn't find the knights, or any sign that the room was ever lived in.

After searching for a very long time, Kirby sighed.

He walked back to his house and opened the door. He carefully laid the picture of him and Meta Knight on the table beside him. He buried his face in his pillow and started to cry, confused. _Why? Why did they leave? Meta Knight was always telling me I was doing good…_

It stated to rain outside, and Kirby stared at the rain falling down the window.

"_Kirby, don't cry. Surely someone as brave as you doesn't need to cry." _ Kirby closed his eyes and could almost feel his mentor patting his head. He sniffled one last time, and managed to fall asleep.

Kirby, still clutching his drawing for dear life, walked into down. Kirby was stunned, the whole town was ruined. He found the culprit, a large monster. He fought it, wanting to be free to search for his friend. After the fight, he walked up to the sheriff; surely he would know were Meta Knight was.

"Hi Kirby, what's wrong?" Kirby pointed to Meta Knight on the drawing.

"Oh, no. We haven't seen Meta Knight. Good thing he's gone though, he was turning into a menace it seems." He said.

Shocked, Kirby ran away as fast as his legs could take him. He ran around the volcano, the valley, the town. He didn't stop.

Not for Bun, or Fumu. Not for Rick, or even Whispy and his apples. He finally dropped, out of breath and tired. He leaned against a tree, gasping for air. He started to bawl. He was lost, tired, hungry, thirsty and lonely. He only wanted Meta Knight back.

"Poyo…" He said, looking down at his drawing, and wiped his eyes dry.

_Remember Kirby, there is always an answer to your problem._

The pink ball stood up and started walking through the darkness. _Think, Kirby, think. What would Meta Knight do? _He wished he had his warpstar, and then he could go up. That's it! He climbed up into a tree and looked around. There! In the distance was a fire! He ran towards it. It had been about three days. He couldn't take another step, but he did. He clutched his drawing as if it were the only thing he had left.

"Kirby!"

Two pairs of yellow eyes were coming towards him. Kirby jumped up, ecstatic.

"Met naipoyo!" He squealed and tackled Meta Knight into a hug.

"Kirby, what's wrong? Why did you come all this way to see me? Why are you injured?"

Kirby began to tell his story in small baby babbles and simple hand gestures.

"Come on Kirby." Meta Knight stopped him and walked towards the Knight's fire. Kirby plopped down, utterly exhausted from his three day trek.

"Kirby, these injuries must hurt a great deal." Meta Knight said and looked over at his knaves. Sword Knight brought over some burn cream and gently applied it to the yawning Kirby.

"Sleep, young one." Meta Knight said, gently rubbing Kirby's head.

"Poyo…" Kirby mumbled happily and smiled. He pulled Meta Knight's cape over himself like a blanket.

"Kirby, I don't think it's appropriate..." Meta Knight stopped when he saw the sleeping Kirby. He smiled under his mask. "Okay, just for tonight." He said, putting a hand on the infant's head. Kirby smiled. It was always just one night, but that was every night. The small warrior drifted into a happy sleep.

"KIRBY!" Fumu yelled, running up to Kirby and hugging him. "Why did you run off?"

Kirby pointed at Meta Knight.

"Why him?" Fumu rolled her eyes and dragged Kirby away.

Meta Knight chuckled. Fumu would forgive him soon enough. Once they were gone, Meta Knight pulled a paper from under his cape.

"Kirby….you are destined to become a great warrior. But once in a while, I'd like to see the fruits of your innocence." Meta Knight smiled and admired the art Kirby worked so hard to deliver, but in his weariness forgotten to give to Meta Knight. He walked to his room and pulled a small box from a closet, depositing the crayon drawing next to some letters from his friends. "Thank you Kirby." Meta Knight whispered, tracing a gloved hand over the drawing one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am adding another chapter! (Someone asked if I would, and I said sure)

Here we go!

It was a horribly hot day. Most of the town's inhabitants were at the beach. The kids were swimming, splashing around in the water and pretending to be 'sharks' grabbing their friends feet for fun. Most of the adults were lounging around under umbrellas with their feet in the water to stay cool, with icy glasses of lemonade and juice in their hands. For most, it was a good day.

Kirby too, was at the beach, lying in an inner tube, watching the colorful reef fish dart around.

But, not every resident of Popstar was in a good mood. In fact, two of them were in a horrible foul mood.

Dedede, as usual was griping about it being too hot. A fan and a couple of huge ice blocks under him later, he was satisfied. For now.

But who was the second?

Sword Knight and Blade Knight were running around frantically, cleaning and making sure everything looked perfect. They had learned to memorize today's date by heart, and on this day to stay as far away from their lord as possible. It was something about this day that always put him in a foul mood.

Meta Knight grabbed a box off a shelf in his room and walked out. He walked right out of their room and out of the castle. He ignored what Cappies were still in town and walked into the bar. He gingerly set the box down before standing on one of the stools and waited for the bar tender to look at him.

When he finally did, Meta Knight did his best not to glare, but it wasn't working too well.

"W-What will it be Sir Meta Knight?" he asked

"Anything, but nothing too strong." Meta Knight replied.

"Um…we don't serve alcohol here…" the bartender said.

Meta Knight was quiet for a long, long time.

"What kind of bar serves no alcohol?" he snapped, and then sighed. "Then, I'll take a root beer, I suppose."

The bartender nodded and poured him the brown, fizzy beverage into a thick glass mug. "I never see you here." He added.

Meta Knight sighed, "Today's…a special occasion." The barkeep nodded and went to the back to do some work.

Meta Knight barely moved his mask, taking a long sip, before opening the box. He removed Kirby's picture, smiling under his mask, and set it next to his root beer before reaching into the box and looking at all the objects inside.

The locket that rightfully belonged to Knuckle Joe's father. A ring that belonged to Garlude. A penknife from Eagle Knight. A light blue crystal that was once owned by Crystal Knight. A bandana that belonged to Emily. A dagger that belonged to Sir Garhand.

He went through the box doing that. He finally laid out every object in front of him, and sighed. Today was the anniversary of the day he became the last Star Warrior. He carefully rearranged the objects in the box, paid for his root beer and walked out. He stood on a cliff, watching the Cappies swim and gossip.

No one noticed him, save for watchful Kirby. The little puffball jumped from the water and wadded back to shore and ran up to his mentor.

"Poyokay?" he asked, tugging on Meta Knight's cape, looking up at the blue Knight.

"Kirby…would you like to learn about your heritage?" Meta Knight asked, still looking ahead.

Kirby looked confused, giving a soft, "Poyo?"

The older Knight walked back down the cliff and didn't stop until he reached Kabu.

Kirby was still utterly confused, but followed his friend under the giant statue, and took a minute to admire his warpstar.

He sat at Meta Knight's feet, and looked up, waiting for him to say something.

Meta Knight sat down, getting comfortable before beginning.

"Long before you were born, I myself was a younger warrior, new to the Galaxy Solder Army. Thousands of years, and hundreds of lives passed before my eyes. People who you will never know sacrificed their lives for the sake of bringing down Nightmare. There will be people you meet that you simply cannot save Kirby. This is a hard and horrible fact of life. Nightmare does not care if they are your family, your friends, your lover, whoever." Meta Knight paused, swallowing to push away the growing lump in his throat. "You will meet great people in your life, I am sure, Kirby. And they too will join you in your quest to stop Nightmare's wrath, just like the other fallen warriors." Meta Knight stopped, too full of memories to continue.

Kirby didn't really understand. He was after all still a baby. He did understand, however, the tone in Meta Knight's voice. It was sadness.

Kirby walked over to his mentor and took his hand.

"Poyo!" He said sternly, in the same tone Meta Knight used on him. "Pyo! Popoyo! Poyo!" He said, waving his hand in a little rant. "Poyo! POYO!"

Meta Knight couldn't help but smile at Kirby's imitation of him, trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you Kirby." He smiled. "Tell you what, come here."

Meta Knight walked out and into the canyon. Kirby followed joyfully.

"You go and enjoy some of Whispy's apples, while I go put my things back." Meta Knight said.

Kirby, at any mention of food, was already off.

The old Knight walked back to the castle, carefully putting the box in its new place on the shelf next to Sword and Blade's old weapons. He walked back out.

Kirby was busy having an all he can eat buffet, under the tree. But after a few dozen, Whispy denied the pink puffball anymore. Bored, Kirby looked around. Meta Knight should've been here by now!

He stood still, scanning the area for any sign of his teacher. Just as he was about to take a step, a yell echoed through the woods.

Kirby sprinted quickly to the source, his friend fighting a giant snake. The snake had three green spikes on its tail, which was red, and so was its body, until the head, which was deep purple. It had large fangs, which spit acidic poison, and as if it wasn't bad enough, it breathed fire too.

Meta Knight was lying on the ground, pinned beneath it as the snake lunged for Kirby, but a streak jumped in front of the baby, and the snake drove its fangs into Meta Knight's arm.

Panicked, Kirby looked around for help. He trembled at the sight before him. The monster slithered off, to find a new victim. The pink infant ran to his mentor, crying.

Meta Knight was trembling, mumbling something. "Kirby…I…must…protect…you…" and the Knight's eyes faded to the dull yellow that meant he was asleep or unconscious.

"Met knipoyo!" Kirby screamed, terrifyingly trying to wake Meta Knight, but to no avail. He ran back into the town, crying and panicking, dragging the nearest person back to the blue Knight.

The next moments became a blur to the infant.

Fumu grabbing him, Meta Knight being carried away, Sword and Blade running past, being dragged into town, and eventually left alone in his house. He passed out, too exhausted to think anymore.

When he woke, Kirby bolted from his house, not stopping for Kawasaki who was offering him last night's leftovers. But did stop for one thing, then ran to the castle, floating up to the balcony and ran until he reached the Knight's room. He jumped and raced inside.

Sword and Blade grabbed him before he could tackle Meta Knight, who was sitting up against the wall, in a hug.

"Our lord is still very weak."

"Be very careful."

Kirby nodded and gently hugged the masked Knight, who smiled and put a hand on Kirby's head.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled, snuggling into his cape.

"Sir, did you have a good memorial day yesterday?" Blade asked, before walking out.

Meta Knight nodded softly. "All things, considered, yes." He smiled, looking down at Kirby.

His knave nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kirby sat up and held up the chocolate bar he had gotten for Meta Knight. He snapped it in half and gave his friend the bigger piece.

Meta Knight chuckled. "Thank you Kirby."

Kirby however still looked at Meta Knight, with sad eyes. Meta Knight realized Kirby learned about his speech yesterday first hand.

After snapping off a bite of chocolate, Meta Knight looked at Kirby. The chocolate was the cheap kind, horridly bitter and stale from being on the shelf too long.

"Kirby, you must remember, though days go by, even when Star Warriors are no longer the lost, and one day they will no longer be the same, forever and eternity, the stars will remain." Meta Knight smiled, and leaned back.

Kirby stared at wonder at the fading stars of the dawn. He walked over and put a hand on Galaxia, ready to pull it out, but was stopped by Meta Knight.

"And you must also remember, Kirby, to be innocent too." He smiled, touching the drawing next to him.

Kirby was about to reply, when Bun called from the courtyard. "Kirby, come play soccer!" The baby ran out to his friend excitedly.

Meta Knight looked at the drawing, and then at the box on the shelf, taking another bite of the chocolate, and it was the sweetest bite of chocolate he had ever eaten.

Well, what did you think? Is it worthy of another chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks everyone for being so awesome with reviews. They really motivate me to write more ^-^. Well enough taking)

Kirby sighed. There was nothing to do. Bun was busy. Fumu was reading. He was bored out of his wits. He couldn't even find Dedede…

He sighed again and plopped down in the middle of the castle hallway. Little did he know, a person, or rather three persons, were watching from above.

Meta Knight turned to his knaves and issued a silent request, and the two left. Meta Knight watched the little hero.

Kirby yawned, and promptly decided a nap would be best if no one was around. Meta Knight watched him for a few minutes, and then left after his knaves.

Instead of going home, however, he went to the library and began to look through the shelves. For the most part, this place was peaceful. He was used to boredom; there had been plenty of that back in the GSA. But sometimes the days here just creped by all too slowly. He grabbed the book he had been looking for and walked back to his room.

He sat on his chair, and decided to watch Sword and Blade play cards.

"I'll see you and raise you one." Blade said.

Sword sighed. "I fold."

Blade thrust both fists into the air. "Sweet victory!" he laughed, grabbing the goods on the table.

"You always win!" Sword said, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, I win at cards, you win at chess and Meta Knight wins at dice." Blade said, biting into an apple, as the two knaves looked at their lord.

"We had a lot of spare time, so we gambled. What did you expect?" He chuckled, leaning back.

"I dunno, guitar playing?" Sword smirked under his armor, leaning against the wall.

"That was Sir Notre. He was the musical genius." Meta Knight said. "Joe's father was the one who usually talked everyone into a drink." He chuckled. "And Garlude was perpetually breaking up fights."

"What about you, Sir?"

"I was the one keeping Joe's dad from making trouble." He chuckled.

There was a knock at the door, to which Meta Knight got up and answered. "Good morning Fumu-dono." He dipped his head.

"I was wondering if Kirby was here?" she asked.

"No, sorry." He said and shut the door.

Fumu sighed. "Oh well, he's probably eating." She said coyly, with an amused smile. The girl walked off again, busy with her plans for the day.

Meta Knight turned to his knaves. "Well, enough sitting around. You two have some training to do."

The two knaves sighed. Training was not easy, fun, but tiring.

Meta Knight led them to a courtyard, and watched them draw their swords. He stood on the edge of the fountain, and watched as their swords clashed, ringing out into the midday silence.

"Sword, keep your head up. Blade, focus!" Meta Knight instructed. He was very rigorous about their training and duties.

The two knaves kept sparring, following his advice.

To anyone, the castle would look very…normal.

Knights sparring in the courtyard, kids playing hide and seek in the halls, adults casually strolling about, talking about idle gossip.

But what kind of world would we live in if nothing ever happened?

Meaning our little pink puffball was off, getting into trouble. The mailman waddled up to Kirby. "Good morning Kirby. This box is addressed to the star warrior, and that's you, so here you go!"

Kirby rarely got mail, so he grabbed the package and tore it open. Inside was a letter, which he set aside so someone could read to him later. He looked at the contents of the box. It was a ninja star, a dagger, and two sketches. One was full of people Kirby had never seen, save for Meta Knight, and the other was of Kirby. He cheered happily at the drawing of himself. He grabbed the letter, throwing it back in the box and ran back to the castle, holding the box on his head.

When he finally managed to track down Fumu, he cheered and held out his letter to her.

"I hope this isn't another letter from Meta Knight asking for a duel!" Fumu said. She opened it and read it aloud.

'Greetings my friend. I trust you are doing well. Though it has been many years since I have seen you, I thought you might like to hear I haven't changed a bit! The twins have just turned 7. I have sent you this package as a reminder of our past travels. The ninja star comes from my own stash. The dagger belonged to Crash Knight, who visited and insisted that you take it. I found this drawing in one of my journals. The second is of Kirby, since I heard you were planning on giving him a thorough thrashing soon! Finally you decide to beat someone else up besides me!

-Your friend, Chaos Knight'

"Kirby this package was supposed to go to Meta Knight!" Fumu said. Kirby, eyes wide, grabbed the things and stuffed them back into the box and ran off.

"KIRBY! Don't run to him if he has plans to hurt you!" Fumu yelled at Kirby, following him, and then grabbing him. "This will make it worse!" She said, dragging the puffball away.

"Sword, Blade, has the mail come yet?" Meta Knight asked, walking out of his office. "I was expecting a parcel from a friend."

The knaves shook their heads, and a while later they left to go on their patrol of the castle.

"And then he said it was very urgent he gets his package." Sword said to Blade.

"Why?"

"He said something about needing to know if his friend was doing well. He had been very ill recently, and would write as soon as he was able."

"So if Meta Knight doesn't get his letter, then that's bad."

Sword nodded.

Kirby, who was chasing after a ball nearby, froze. They were talking about the package he took!

The two knaves smiled. "Good afternoon." "Hello Kirby-dono!" they said, patting him on the head.

"Nice to know there are good kids like Kirby around, huh?"

"Yeah, trustworthy, dependable ones." Blade nodded in agreement.

Kirby looked down sadly. He had hidden a package that meant a lot to Meta Knight, that wasn't good. He forgot about his ball and walked out of the castle slowly.

"Poyo…" If Kirby wasn't good, what was he? He certainly wasn't dependable, or trustworthy. Kirby's eyes widened, did that make him bad? Was he too, a monster? At any rate, no one would want him around now, especially not Meta Knight, or Fumu...

The baby grabbed a few of his things and walked off, towards the canyons as the twilight began to fade. He reached Kabu, holding back tears.

"Kirby, you shouldn't be in such a place; it does not suit you." Meta Knight said from a cliff, high above.

Kirby looked around, feeling guilt pang in his heart. Meta Knight jumped down, landing with a gentle thud in front of Kirby.

"And running away does not suit you either. You are a Star Warrior, and Star Warriors do not run from their problems."

Kirby sighed softly, walking over to Kabu and pulled out Meta Knight's package.

"So you were the one who took it." Meta Knight said, taking the package from him. "I suspected it was a prank from Bun or the other kids, certainly not you."

The younger warrior hung his head in shame. "Poyo…"

"But in the end, you returned the package and you admitted your mistake. THAT is very noble in my eyes."

Kirby nodded, smiling this time. He pointed to the part in the letter about him and Meta Knight fighting. This made the blue warrior laugh. "Chaos Knight is a bit overdramatic. I was the one training him in the war. He complained constantly. I had plans to assess your sword skills in a few days." Meta Knight said.

Kirby looked up. "Popoyo?" Meta Knight put a hand on Kirby's head.

"No, Kirby, I would never hurt you on purpose." Meta Knight said, with a flash of pink in his eyes.

"Poy…" Kirby was silent for a few minutes, then followed Meta Knight's pointing hand to the sky, to see a meteor shower. His eyes widened in wonder, sparkling happily.

"You're a noble warrior Kirby. Never forget that." Meta Knight said, looking up as well. "Never forget that."

(More chapters?)


	4. Chapter 4

((okay, here we go. If you guys have any ideas for what I should put in a story, please feel free to tell me{I'll give you credit ^-^}. ))

Three knights nowhere in sight, hiding in the shadows. Kirby busy eating everything. Fumu suspicious of everything. Bun playing with his friends in the garden. In other words, all was normal in Castle Dedede.

"Then now is the perfect time to strike!" Dedede sneered. "The perfect trap to finally rid myself of that Kirby!"

"HEY! Meta Knight!" the blue Knight looked to the fat penguin.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" Sword Knight and Blade Knight already behind Meta Knight as the three had been surveying the land.

"I have a proposition for you, Meta Knight."

"Meta Knight is doing WHAT?" Fumu demanded eyes wide and on Kirby.

"Like I said, he wants to take Kirby on a trip." Bun said.

"Who's idea was it?"

"Dedede's."

"We can't let Kirby go! Meta Knight will beat him up or something!" Fumu yelled.

"Nah, this is Meta Knight. He wouldn't do stuff like that!" Bun shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"You're so irresponsible Bun." Fumu sighed, walking off with Kirby.

"Kirby you can't go on this trip! You'll get hurt!" Fumu said sternly to Kirby.

"I highly doubt Kirby would get injured on a simple camping trip." Meta Knight said from his perch high above them.

"You're taking him…camping?" Fumu said. "But I thought Dedede told you to take him on a trip?"

"He did, but he failed to specify what kind of trip." Meta Knight replied.

"So you're going camping?" Fumu repeated.

"Is it not clear?" Meta Knight said, watching them.

"I just know nothing good will come of this…" She sighed and walked off. Kirby looked up at Meta Knight, but he was already gone. The little pink ball ran off after Fumu.

Early the next morning, there was a knock on Kirby's door. "Kaabii! We're leaving."

"Poyo…" Kirby roused himself, still half asleep, and came outside.

Meta Knight was already walking, Sword Knight and Blade Knight were carrying large packs. Kirby fell in sync with Sword and Blade.

Once they reached a spot deep in the jungle, Sword and Blade set the things down and began to set up two tents.

"Kirby, we going fishing." Meta Knight said, walking towards a river nearby.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted happily and ran after him.

Meta Knight looked at Kirby. "Watch carefully." He grabbed some vines and quickly tied them together. He dropped it into the water, and waited. Soon enough, fish began to swim into the net. When it was full, Meta Knight pulled it out and tied the top. "Anything can be a useful tool, Kirby." He said, before walking back to their camp, where Sword and Blade were starting a fire.

Meta Knight set down the fish.

"Allow us." Sword Knight said, dragging the fish away. Blade seemed to have already gathered things to eat with or on the fish. With Kirby intent to watch the two knaves cook, Meta Knight retreated into his tent, and didn't emerge again.

"Sir? I thought you might be hungry?" Blade Knight said, poking his head in Meta Knight's tent.

"No, not at the moment." Meta Knight said softly.

"But..you love sea food…" Blade Knight said, stepping in.

Meta Knight nodded. "You can leave it, I might want it soon."

Blade Knight nodded and set the fish down, and walked out.

Kirby yawned. "You must be tired Kirby." Sword Knight said, opening the tent. "We're sorry, but you'll have to share a tent with us."

"Poyo." Kirby said, walking inside and curling up under a blanket. Sword and Blade remained outside for a few more minutes, quietly talking. Soon after, they doused the fire and went inside the tent. They both laid down and fell asleep.

Sword and Blade were the first awake and went off to gather things to eat, while Kirby and Meta Knight dozed on.

"Kirby, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Blade said, looking inside their tent.

"Sir, wake up. It's already almost noon! This is so unlike you." Sword said, walking into his lord's tent. "Sir?" He gently shook him. "Blade!" Blade rushed into the tent. "He's running a fever and not waking."

Blade nodded. "Hold on." He grabbed a first aid kit and grabbed a cloth, and soaked it in the river. He rushed back and placed it on Meta Knight. "We should let him rest…" Sword said, and they walked out, but left the door open so they could watch him. Kirby was staring into the tent curiously.

"Poyo?"

"Kirby!"

"Let him sleep!"

Kirby backed away from the tent. Meta Knight was sick? The pink ball ran off while Sword and Blade were talking.

He was out of breath and sweaty before he even got halfway to town. "Poyo!" he shouted. He was struck by a sudden thought: He was now lost. "POYO!" he shouted, hoping to get the attention of the two knaves.

"Where's Kirby?" Meta Knight asked, weakly sitting up.

"It is okay to worry about yourself sometimes." Blade said, helping Meta Knight up.

"Like now." Sword added.

"Where's Kirby?" Meta Knight demanded.

"He went for a walk earlier." Blade said.

Kirby was nearing the end of his rope. "POYO!" he shouted again, and this time his call was answered by a rustle in the bushes.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

But what came out of the bushes was not his friends, but in fact a large demon beast. It knocked Kirby down with a swipe of the hand, and then proceeded to begin giving him a smack down of epic proportions.

Kirby fell backwards, and jumped up, tired and weak. "Poyo…"

The beast went forward to smack Kirby again, but a blue streak jumped in front of Kirby, saving him.

"KIRBY! MOVE!" Meta Knight commanded, and the tiny Star Warrior ran behind Sword and Blade.

He watched with wide eyes as Meta Knight began to fight the massive beast. "Poy…"

Within 10 minutes, Meta Knight had killed the monster. Kirby ran out and hugged Meta Knight.

"You're safe, Kirby." Meta Knight said, patting him on the head. "We should get back to camp." The blue warrior said, walking away. "Sword, and Blade, you however will be sentenced to bed at dusk, for not doing your jobs."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes Sir."

The knaves sighed, but knew they rightfully deserved the punishment.

After cooking and eating, the two knaves were banished to their sleeping bags, and soon enough fell asleep.

Kirby however was wide awake.

"Poyokay?" Kirby asked, looking up at Meta Knight.

"Yes, Kirby. I just had a small bug. I'm fine now." The older warrior smiled under his mask. He pulled his cape around himself tighter.

Kirby looked around, bored now. Meta Knight stood up and walked over to a rotting, fallen log.

"Everything has life in it Kirby. Even when you cannot see it." He gently lifted the log, and Kirby peered under it in wonder.

"Just like every lesson you learn cannot simply be taught by overturning a fallen log. Though it may seem like I'm deserting you, keep in mind that I lived on to protect you." Meta Knight said. "And in the future, you will not remember a word I am saying, you will remember what lessons I have taught you."

Kirby blinked, yawning. Meta Knight put a blanket over him. "Sleep well, young Star Warrior."

Kirby smiled and laid next to Meta Knight, and fell asleep, holding onto Meta Knight's cape


	5. Chapter 5

(This is going to be more of a father/son, as by request of Adenn666, who wanted a chapter on my opinion of Meta Knight/Kirby/Father/son kind of story. This will be a lighter, fluffier one, until I come up with a good middle for the next action one. Enjoy!)

It was one of the most violent storms this country had ever seen. It was a tropical storm, almost strong enough to be a hurricane.

Kirby was spending the night at Fumu's house, unsuccessfully trying to sleep on the couch.

Thunder shook the windows, and the lightning was too bright be let you sleep. To sum it up, it was scary, and Kirby was scared. He gingerly walked to Fumu's room and peeked in. She was asleep. So he walked to Bun's room and did the same, but the boy was asleep as well.

Kirby hugged his pillow tightly. He was very tired, but there was no way he could sleep tonight. He gently walked out of the apartment, hoping that a late night trip to the kitchen might help him sleep. But as he made his way, the sound of laughter and the crackle of a fireplace made him stop.

This was Meta Knight's room, so Kirby, curious now, pressed his ear to the door.

"And then Garlude grabbed him by the ear and we didn't see him for the rest of the night." Meta Knight finished a sentence, which was met by the laughter of his two knaves.

"Reminds me of the time we fought that kid, remember Sword?" Blade said. "He was so hung up in beating us with his new sword; he got so confused and started to attack a tree. So Sword and I just left him in the street shouting, 'honor, revenge, glory!"

All three knights laughed again. Kirby sat down, thinking how this reminded him of Fumu's family at dinnertime. He wondered if he would ever sit with friends, telling funny stories near a warm fire on a cold, wet day. He sighed and leaned against the door, right when Meta Knight was opening it.

"Kirby? Isn't a bit late to be sneaking out?" Sword Knight asked, looking over.

Meta Knight looked at Kirby, who looked back with wide, soft eyes. "Poyo…"

"Couldn't sleep because of the storm, huh?" Blade Knight said.

"Poy…" Kirby nodded.

"Then you should come inside. Standing out here in the cold won't do you any good." Meta Knight said, and stepped aside to let the pink puffball in.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight were busy laying out blankets so everyone could sleep by the warm fire.

"Kirby, are you hungry?" Meta Knight asked, reaching for something behind him.

Kirby nodded enthusiastically. Meta Knight held out a stick. "Come here then." Kirby walked over and stood near Meta Knight. "Put this on the stick." The Knight instructed, and gave a marshmallow to Kirby, who jammed it on the end of the stick as best as he could.

"Now, put that end of the stick into the fire Kirby." Meta Knight said, gently guiding Kirby's hands towards the roaring fire place. Kirby left the stick in for a minute, until he noticed the marshmallow was on fire. Kirby pulled it out and 'poyoed' panic-stricken.

"Blow it out, like a candle." Meta Knight said, and watched Kirby blow on the puffy treat until it was extinguished.

"Now wait for it to cool, and you can eat it." The Knight said, watching as Kirby stuffed the sticky mess into his mouth. As Kirby smacked his mouth, trying to work away the stickiness, Meta Knight went to the small tea kettle over the fire and pulled it off, pouring a small cup of tea for himself, and sitting down.

After several more minutes of smacking, Kirby finished off his sticky treat, and then walked back over to Meta Knight.

"Kirby tea?" He asked, staring into the cup.

"Sure, you can have some Kirby." Meta Knight poured a half cup of tea for Kirby, and put an ice cube in it to cool it down. When it stopped steaming, Meta Knight gave the baby the cup, and he sipped it, giving a happy, "Poyo!" to thank Meta Knight.

When both cups were finished, Meta Knight let the fire die down so it was merely heat emanating embers, and all four of them laid down.

The storm kicked back up again, and Kirby once again grew scared. He saw Meta Knight was already asleep, but tossing and turning wildly.

"Poyo nightmare." Kirby concluded, feeling not so alone knowing the Knight could get scared as well. The baby puffball got up and walked over to the older warrior's sleeping bag and curled up next to him.

"Kirby? What are you doing?"

"Poyo scared." He said, referring to both of them.

"Kirby… I don't think you-" he stopped, looking down at Kirby. "Thank you for your kindness Kirby." Meta Knight whispered and pulled the blankets over Kirby. Meta Knight waited until Kirby's breathing evened out, before he let himself fall asleep.

At dawn, the knights were awake, already getting to work, waking Kirby in the process.

"Kirby, you can go home, the storm is gone." Meta Knight said, walking into the hall.

As Kirby was about to leave, he stopped and grabbed his marshmallow stick, so he would always remember who had introduced him to one of his new favorite foods.

(Meta Knight teaches Kirby how to roast marshmallows!)


	6. Chapter 6

(As requested by Mandelay and Blueninja, this chapter will have Galacta Knight as well as the some other warriors.)

"And you really thought you could beat me?" Galacta Knight laughed.

"I-I am st-strong enough t-to defeat you." Meta Knight gasped, holding a gash on his side. He lunged at Galacta Knight again. The winged warrior jumped aside, getting a large scratch down his arm.

"Met Knipoyo!" Kirby cried, as he ran to the blue Knight's side, just as messed up as him.

"Met Kni? That's the best he can do Meta Knight?" Galacta Knight sneered. "The least you could do is teach him to talk properly!"

"H-he is learn-lear-" Meta Knight suddenly found himself too weak to talk, slightly dizzy from losing a lot of blood, and Galacta Knight stabbed his side again..

Kirby stood protectively in front of Meta Knight. "Bad poyo!" he said, angry that Galacta Knight had hurt his friend.

"K-kirby…r-r-un!" Meta Knight said weakly, from the ground.

"Get out of here, pinky." Galacta Knight glared.

Kirby grabbed Galaxia and got in an awkward stance.

Galacta Knight prepared to knock him away, when his Sword was met by another.

"If you wish for a fight, then you shall fight me!" he said, knocking Galacta Knight's Sword away.

Galacta Knight roared angrily. "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!" he snarled, holding a gash on his side.

The warrior grabbed Meta Knight and dashed off, leaving the furious Galacta Knight behind.

"This fight is not finished, Star Warrior!" Galacta Knight hissed, snapping his wings out and flying away to nurse his wounds.

"Sir Meta Knight!"

"Meta Naito Kyo!"

Sword Knight and Blade Knight ran up to their lord, and the warrior carrying him. "You must help me attend his injuries."

"S-Sir Arthur?"

"We thought…"

"Never mind that." Sir Arthur said, and walked into the room, setting Meta Knight down on a bed.

"What about the other warriors?" Blade Knight asked.

"Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat are back at the ship, and Sir Dragato is standing guard outside. Both knaves nodded as they wrapped Meta Knight's injuries.

Kirby ran up to Meta Knight. "MET KNIPOYO!" He cried, hugging his unconscious friend, and crying sadly.

"So you're Kirby." Sir Arthur said, looking at him. "And I see you have taken to the stoic knight."

Kirby whimpered and hugged Meta Knight some more.

"How did they get into a fight with Galacta Knight?" Sir Arthur asked, sitting down.

"Well, it was very quiet before it happened." Sword Knight began.

Earlier that day:

"Kirby…I don't think this is a good idea. If someone saw me…" Meta Knight sighed, and looked at the butterfly net in his hands. "How about I find the insects and you catch them?"

Kirby smiled. "Poyokay!"

Meta Knight walked out to the meadow and watched as Kirby ran around, trying to catch butterflies.

The blue Knight chuckled, and sat down under the shade of a tree.

Kirby had a hard time catching them, since they were a lot faster than he. Meta Knight closed his eyes, and eventually fell into a rare midday nap. He slept peacefully, until he heard Kirby squealing.

Fearing he may be in danger, Meta Knight jumped awake. "Kirby!" He scanned around, and then quickly relaxed when he say Kirby had just stepped on a thorn.

The older Knight walked over. "Here. Let me pull it out." He said, and gently tugged the splinter out.

"There you go." He said and threw the thorn behind him. "How about some lunch, hm?"

Kirby nodded enthusiastically, then took Meta Knight's hand and began to walk off.

"I-I don't know! Meta Knight never comes here!" Kawasaki replied nervously.

Galacta Knight snarled. "Doesn't anyone know where the heck this guy is?"

"I am here. But we cannot fight here." Meta Knight said, drawing his sword as he approached the door way of the restaurant. He turned to Kirby. "Stay here and eat your lunch."

Kirby watched with fear as Meta Knight and Galacta Knight walked off, leaving him alone.

"Met knipoyo…."

"And that's when Kirby ran back here and tried to find us." Sword finished.

Blade brought over some tea for everyone. "but even our lord can only take so much."

"I'm surprised; most warriors would die within the first 3 minutes." Sir Falspar said, walking in. He sat down, taking a cup of tea for himself.

"When it comes to protecting Kirby, he would die if it took that much." Blade Knight said, sitting down on the floor next to his counterpart.

"I-I will never l-let anything happen to Kirby." A weak voice came from the corner.

"Sir! You're awake!" Blade cried with relief.

"Welcome back to the living, Mety."

"Falspar, don't call me that." The blue warrior said, looking at his friends. "Sir Arthur? And the others? What did I miss?"

"They were in the galaxy and decided to check on you." Sword said, walking over and supporting his lord so he could sit up and eat.

"And Kirby? He is…"

"He's just fine. He's napping in Blade's bed." Sir Nonsurat said, walking in next to Sir Dragato.

Meta Knight nudged his mask to the side so he could eat some soup, and sighed with relief. "Galacta Knight seemed….a little rougher than usual."

Sir Arthur sighed. "He's…changed."

When he heard Meta Knight's voice, Kirby ran over and hugged Meta Knight tightly.

"Meta Poyo." He cried, burying his face in his friend's cape.

"K-Kirby…" the older puffball sighed, slightly embarrassed in front of his friends, but at the same time, his eyes flashed blue, proud of Kirby's new pronunciation of his name.

"I will be okay Kirby. But the important thing is, you must always follow my orders!" He said sternly. "No matter what becomes of me!" He said roughly.

Kirby looked up at him with wide, wet eyes. "Poyo bad?"

The blue Knight felt his heart going soft, as he normally did when Kirby looked at him like that. "No, you did not do badly…you just need to learn." He placed a hand on the younger warrior's head, which made Kirby poyo happily.

"Seems old Mety is getting soft for Kirby!" Sir Falspar laughed.

Sir Meta Knight looked at his friend, ready to yell at him again, but he paused chuckled, "Yes Falspar, I am." He said, putting a blanket over Kirby, who was looking around at the new arrivals with bright eyes, and hugging Meta Knight's cape for dear life.

"I really am."


	7. Chapter 7

Games » Kirby » **I'm Not Losing a Friend**

Author: WriterKnight

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 13

Rated: K+ - English - General - Reviews: 99 - Published: 04-18-12 - Updated: 01-01-13

id:8038319

"Sword, Blade! Let's go or we'll be late." Meta Knight called to his knaves.

"Hai!"

"Hai Kyo!"

The two walked over.

"You remember what he did to us last time when we didn't show up to the dinner for princess Rona." Meta Knight said.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight groaned. "I still can't hear out of my right ear." Blade mumbled and walked out into the hall.

"You think you have it bad? I still hear the RINGING!" Sword laughed.

"Enough, you two. We're trying to keep away from Dedede's yelling today." Meta Knight said, which got a nod from both knaves, who then fell silent.

Meta Knight opened the door and walked over to the end of the table.

"Good evening. You must be Princess Luna."

The young woman nodded. "Yes. You are…"

"We are his Majesty's knights. I am Sir Meta Knight, and these are my followers, Sword Knight and Blade Knight." Meta Knight said before sitting down he knaves on each side of him.

Dedede went on about how he was going to marry the princess and junk.

"This is the princess Rona affair."

"All over again." Sword and Blade sighed.

Meta Knight was busy watching Kirby, who was lost deep in thought, pondering his fork.

Meta Knight suppressed the urge to laugh, and looked down at his food. _"Dedede must really want to impress this girl…he never serves anything this extravagant."_

He looked up, signaling to the Waddle Dee to take their meals and save them for later.

"You aren't going to eat, Sir Meta Knight?" Luna asked, looking at him.

"Not this early." He said simply. The three knights pulled away from the table and began to walk out.

"W-Wait! Sir Meta Knight, would you be as polite as to give me a tour of the castle?" Luna asked.

The blue Knight stopped, then went ahead without an answer. Kirby jumped up and followed.

"Kirby! Where are you going?" Fumu asked. "It's rude to leave your guest."

"Give it up sis, Kirby doesn't care." Bun laughed.

Fumu just sighed. She looked to Luna to apologize, but she was gone.

Luna followed behind Meta Knight, thinking she was silent. But after a while, Meta Knight stopped.

"How long are you going to follow us, Princess Luna?" he asked

Luna looked down. "I….I just um…wanted to get to know you better." She blushed and looked around. "This is a very nice castle, and I'd rather spend time with you than that rude king." She sighed.

Kirby looked up at her in wonder. He had never seen anyone act this before, and it was rather strange to him.

"Is this your pet?" she asked, looking at Kirby, and poking him.

"He is my apprentice, Kirby of the Stars." Meta Knight said, rather flatly.

"Oh! A warrior how exciting! I'm sorry for the mistake…" Luna smiled

Meta Knight nodded. "Now we must go."

"WAIT!" Luna begged.

Meta Knight was silent for a really long time. "Sword Knight, Blade Knight, take Kirby back to our room."

His knaves nodded."

"Yes Sir."

"Hai, Kyo."

"Poyo!"

They all walked off together.

"Now what is so important Princess?" The blue Knight asked.

"Please call me Luna." She blushed madly. "There's no need to be formal, Meta."

"Meta Knight." He corrected blithely.

Luna sighed. "You act like there's a reason I can't call you that."

"Because there is." He said plainly. He wasn't very fond of this princess. He had seen it before, the kind who so wrongly believes just because she is royalty she can get whatever she wanted.

"Oh?" Luna asked, egging for more.

Meta Knight was silent. "_Only two people I have ever let them call me that." _He thought, then walked on.

Luna pretended to trip on Meta Knight, and grabbed his arm. "Oh…sorry."

He looked at her, then at his arm, as if telling her to remove it. But she didn't. So Meta Knight pulled his arm away, rather roughly.

"Please refrain from doing that. I have no interest in a romantic relationship of any kind, Princess Luna." Meta Knight said bluntly, before walking away. He left a screaming Luna.

Meta Knight walked out onto his patio and took in the cool night air. He looked at the stars. He sighed.

"I miss you. Both of you. The Universe granted me with two lovers, and then took them both away." He bowed his head, in respect, or possibly from sadness.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, walking outside next to him.

"What is it Kirby?" He asked, looking at the pink puff.

"Poyolo?"

"A lover?"

Kirby nodded.

Meta Knight thought for a minute.

"A lover… is one of two people who love each other. Like the Cabinet Minister and Memu. It's a different kind of love than Fumu gives you, which is family love." He explained the best he could without making it too confusing or inappropriate.

"Poyo?" he asked again.

Meta Knight smiled. "You'll understand when you're older, Kirby." He rubbed Kirby's head.

Kirby squealed excitedly.

Sword and Blade were sitting next to the fire, chatting idly.

"Sword, Blade, go get our dinner from the kitchen." The blue Knight commanded.

The armored knaves left for the kitchen.

"Kirby, I wanted to give something to you." Meta Knight said, walking over to a closet. He reached up to the top shelf and grabbed something. "Since Tokkori keeps stealing your home, I thought you should have this." He shook out a wool blanket. "It will keep you warm during the cool nights."

Something toppled from the shelf and clattered to the floor. Kirby picked the two items up with a curious look.

"Whatpoyo?" he asked. Meta Knight was silent, for a very long time, thinking.

He pointed to a bit of armor. "That is from my good friend Blitz. He used to be my enemy, before a friend helped him see the error of his ways. He was a great warrior."

Kirby nodded, then held up a blue crystal. "This… this is from Crystal Knight. She fought bravely by my side for many years. No matter what she went through, she never lost the ability to laugh and make jokes. She and I…" He stopped, not quite feeling it appropriate to tell Kirby how much they had really been in love.

Kirby tilted his head, waiting.

"She and I loved each other very much." He finished.

Kirby looked at the crystal for a minute. "Poyo?"

"She was killed by Nightmare." He said softly, gently taking the crystal from Kirby, and placing both objects back where they belonged.

He jumped suddenly, when he felt someone touch him. Kirby was…hugging him.

"Kirby….let go." He said, trying to get away. He wasn't really a hugging person.

"Poyo sad!" Kirby said, looking up at his friend with a sad look in his eyes.

"Kirby…" he stopped. He refused to go into this conversation. "I'm okay."

He walked back to the living space and sat down.

Kirby, still unconvinced, sat next to him. He knew Meta Knight was sad.

"Kirby it's…it's like how you felt when your puppy exploded, or when Chilly had to leave." He sighed. He was never good at explaining these kinds of things.

Kirby nodded with understanding.

"But you know, there are ways to fill the empty space." Meta Knight said. "Like making new friends." He nodded.

Kirby nodded.

"Enough of this sad talk, you'll learn when you're older." He leaned back.

Kirby smacked him with a pillow. Meta Knight stared in awe. "K-kirby…."

Then he laughed. He lightly hit kirby back with the pillow. Kirby squealed with glee and began to pelt Meta Knight, until he fell off the couch.

"How about a marshmallow Kirby?" Meta Knight asked, standing up with a chuckle.

"POYO!" He laughed and ran to the kitchen. Meta Knight got a long skewer and speared a few on for Kirby, who put it in the fire place and began to roast them.

Meta Knight sat back on the couch and watched.

As Kirby stuffed the sticky treats into his mouth, giggling, Meta Knight leaned back.

"_You'd be a great father, Meta Knight. Maybe someday you can come home and meet my daughter Silica. She'd adore you, I'm certain."_

"_Aw, Meta Knight. Geez you're so boring! Come on and come swimming with us! You have to have fun and laugh sometime! Your supreme overlord Crystal Knight commands it!"_

Kirby looked up at the older Star Warrior.

"Poyokay?"

"Better than I have been for a very long time Kirby. And I have you to thank for it."

Kirby laughed and hugged his friend again. And despite the sticky mess on the baby's face and hands, Meta Knight didn't push him away.

(okay, so Blitz was made up by a friend of mine, and he was back until one of Meta Knight's friends (who Blitz had a crush on) Talked him to joining Meta Knight. I hope this wasn't too mushy or confusing…!)


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you found the source yet?" Meta Knight demanded.

"Sir, just rest." Sword said, and looked at Blade for back up.

"We almost have it, just relax. You shouldn't move with your injuries." Blade nodded in agreement.

"I am perfectly fine!" Meta Knight snapped, tired and irritated from being inside all this time. "Go get the things I told you to get."

Sword Knight and Blade Knight walked off.

Meta Knight sorely stood and walked out to the balcony. He pressed his hand to his side in pain. Kirby looked up from the courtyard at the older Knight.

"Poyokay?" He asked, walking under him.

Meta Knight didn't reply. He looked down briefly, then back at the sky. He retreated back inside.

Kirby went inside and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He thought this was weird, and knocked softly.

No reply. He sighed, figuring Meta Knight wanted to be alone and left. Kirby sighed and walked to the kitchen. He began to dig around for something to eat. He found a box with a picture of a chocolate cake on it, and he happily tore it open, ready to eat.

He peered in the box and blinked. There was no cake! It was just powder! He sighed in frustration and carried the box off. He walked out to the village.

He paused to look at a lantern at the entrance of the town. He looked down and walked back to the castle. Maybe Fumu could help him make a cake. He ran as fast as he could to her room and went inside.

There was no one home. He sighed again and walked out to the hall, dragging his feet and trudging along.

"Kirby, you shouldn't be out here." Meta Knight said simply, looking down at him from a statue he was standing on.

Kirby smiled and held up the box. He knew Meta Knight would help him figure out the cake.

"Look at the back of the box." The blue Knight said, nodding.

The pink puff flipped the box over. "Poyo?"

"Take a look at the pictures." He encouraged.

Kirby looked at pictures on top of the box. He saw 3 eggs, a cup of oil and 2 cups of water.

"Mix them in a bowl, and bake them. That makes a cake." Meta Knight said, before jumping down with a pained noise, and walking off.

Kirby ran to the kitchen. He dropped three eggs, a drinking cup of oil and 2 of water in a bowl, and added the mix. He stuck the bowl in the oven and turned it on. He waited, and finally, he pulled the bowl out. He inhaled it, and then spat it back out.

It was awful! It was the worst thing he'd ever inhaled. He threw the box away, only to find another on the counter.

He tried again, same result.

Kirby huffed and sat down. When he looked up, there was another box, with a measuring cup this time. He mixed everything and threw the bowl in the oven. It tasted better, but wasn't done in the middle.

Kirby cried out with frustration. All he wanted was a cake! He walked out of the kitchen and fell asleep outside in the hallway.

When he woke, he saw a large chocolate cake sitting next to him. It was covered in chocolate frosting, and had strawberries and cherries and raspberries and a fluffy kind of whip cream layer on the top. It was just what he had wanted all along! He ate it and his eyes went wide. It was amazing! When he finished it, he found a letter.

"Next time, follow instructions."

He smiled. There was only one person who would do this.

"But Sir, why did you not teach him like you taught us?" Sword asked.

"Yeah, almost getting eaten by a demon beast…" Blade mumbled.

"It would be more effective to teach him that way." Meta Knight said.

"But then why did he get cake?" Sword asked again.

"Because, he's a baby." Meta Knight chuckled. He turned as there was a knock on the door. He opened it and jumped back as Kirby hugged him.

"Kirby…" Meta Knight sighed. "This is….you shouldn't…" he stopped, and sighed again. "You're welcome Kirby." He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, I can cook." He chuckled.

"Po Poyo?"

"No, I don't do it often. Don't you know what today is?" He asked, looking outside. When Kirby didn't answer, he looked down. Kirby was chasing a bug that had flown in.

"Today marks the first time you came to me for training." Meta Knight mumbled, though no one was listening. "And ever since then, you've come far enough to trust me, and to come to me when you're upset or scared. And I couldn't be more proud of the way you've grown." The old Knight's eyes flashed blue, and he watched as Kirby stared at the bug he caught.

Sword and Blade where laughing at each other, Kirby was wide-eyed over a bug, Bun was in the courtyard with his ball, and Fumu was under a tree reading. Nothing was out of the ordinary this time.

Meta Knight smiled. "And I'm glad you've started to look up to me Kirby." He said softly; as he sat down to watch Kirby try and figure out the flying black bug. "Because I can teach you a lot, if you're willing to follow my instructions."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sword! Blade! Let go of me!" Meta Knight snapped, "That's an order!" He said and pulled away from the two knaves.

"But Sir! Your wound is red and swollen." Blade said.

"And if we try to touch it you almost cut our arms off and deafen us with your cries of pain. It's infected and Dr. Yabui needs to check it!" Sword added quickly.

"I DO NOT need a doctor!" Meta Knight snapped. "I've had injuries worse than this and been just fine."

"Sir, you can barely walk. It's getting serious." Blade said. "If it gets worse it could kill you."

Sword nodded. "For all we know Galacta Knight's weapon was poisoned."

Meta Knight glared at them. "No." He limped back to his room and painfully laid down. "Why won't you heal?" He said to his wound, and pulled off his mask and set it down. He looked at the deep wound. It was true. It was in fact red and swollen. He gently reached out and touched it. He yelped. He reached up, ignoring the steep pain and took some bandages and carefully covered the wound. He took a couple painkillers and laid down to sleep, feeling the familiar contour of his bed and pillow. He let out a sleepy, relaxed sigh.

He awoke to something poking his face. He opened one wary eye. "Kirby? What is it?" He asked, looking at the little warrior.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, holding a pair of bright red water wings with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I can't swim today Kirby, I'm sorry." He said tiredly, shifting slightly.

"Poyo?" He asked again, still hopeful.

"My wound isn't quite healed enough right now." Meta Knight said and started to drift back to sleep.

Kirby sighed and hopped off Meta Knight's bed. He looked around as a brilliant idea struck him.

If he knew how to swim…then maybe Meta Knight wouldn't have to help him, and he could just watch instead! He ran off to the river and jumped in, abandoning his water wings on the bank. He flailed around trying to get his balance, and finally figured out to lay on his back to float, after swallowing a few mouthfuls of water.

He coughed painfully, and climbed up onto the bank, and laid down, catching his breath. He out the small floaties on his arm and carefully plunged back into the water, this time, having the rings to support him.

The pink puff thought back to when the kids used to swim. He laid on his stomach and pushed around his stumpy little arms. He felt pride swelling in his chest for a good two minutes, before realizing he was going nowhere.

He awkwardly climbed onto the bank and sat down. Kirby glanced around; maybe there was a shallower place he could learn. He walked over to a deeper portion, where there were large rocks where he could climb on. Perfect! Kirby ran over there and climbed on the first rock.

Now, being little, Kirby didn't know that river rocks tend to be extremely slippery, but he did learn this very quickly however, when the puff tumbled head first into the fast, deep water.

He squealed in shock, and hopelessly thrashed around, yelping as water began to flood his mouth. He started to panic. Would he be trapped in the river forever until he was swept away to sea? He cried out some more, water splashing into his eyes. The baby Star Warrior wailed painfully, hoping someone would hear him. But after a minute or so he began to lose hope.

His foot caught on a rock and he felt a sharp pain twist up it. He howled in pain, as he was swept under water, trapped by his foot. He whirled around, trying to free himself, but it was to no avail. His foot grew numb from the cold water, and he burned for air. He reached for the surface, his infant arms too short to reach the air he so desperately needed.

Black spots began to cloud his vision. He felt himself growing limp in the water. Just as he began to slip into black, he felt a warm arm grab him. Kirby was too weak to open his eyes, so he just let the arm do as it wished. He felt warmer, and strangely heavier, but he still didn't move. He heard a faint murmur in the back of his mind, different than the rush of the river.

Then, something hard slammed into his stomach, knocking him back to reality. He coughed and sputtered, throwing up water and taking sweet, sweet, air into his body. He laid there, taking in air, and dripping water all over.

He finally felt well enough to sit up again, and suddenly, he was looking right into the glowing yellow eyes of Meta Knight. Kirby blinked in understanding. He had almost drowned, and Meta Knight has saved him. Kirby bowed his head sadly. He knew Meta Knight had every right to yell at him, and be mad.

Instead of yelling though, he got a wet glove upon his head. "Kirby, I hope you always remember this lesson. You have to be careful. Yes, you are a strong warrior. But things can still happen to you." Meta Knight crooned weakly, painfully holding onto his infected wound.

Kirby looked at him with wide eyes. He walked all the way out here, and dove under to save him, with the wound that made it hard for him to even sit up…

The baby puff ran and buried his face in Meta Knight's mask, terrified at his experience. Not only could he have almost died, he very well could have caused his friend's death as well. Kirby cried sadly, not caring is Meta Knight wanted him to or not. He felt the warmth of Meta Knight's cape around him; he must've taken it off before diving in.

When Kirby stopped crying, and was warm, he was still hungry and tired, but ignored that for now.

"Poyo…mad?" He asked softly, looking up at his teacher.

"No, I am not mad at you. You learned more than one lesson I believe." Meta Knight said softly, and carefully picked Kirby up in his arms. Kirby pointed at Meta Knight's wound. "I started taking medicine for it." Meta Knight said, keeping Kirby in his cape as he limped back towards the village.

Kirby watched himself being carried by Meta Knight, and realized his foot was still aching. Meta Knight was holding him differently than Fumu did. The girl carried him like a wet, muddy puppy, while the older puff put one arm under Kirby, and the other around him. The baby decided he liked it, very much in fact. He leaned forward and rested against Meta Knight's shoulder pad. He drifted into a light sleep, and wasn't disturbed until he realized Meta Knight had, to Kirby's disappointment, put him on a couch.

He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Sword and Blade walked over. "Which foot hurts Kirby?" Blade asked, while Sword took out a wrap for it. Kirby pointed at his left foot, and Sword began to tightly wrap it. Kirby looked around for the dark blue puffball, and saw him sitting in a chair nearby. His mask was set on the table, and Kirby realized he must be eating. The baby realized then, that he too was very hungry.

Sword wrapped Kirby's foot, and then carried him to the table and set him on a chair, with great care. Meta Knight looked at him, through his mask, and Kirby smiled happily at him. He turned to the food and began to eat, until the hollow pit in his stomach was better. Kirby reached out to Meta Knight, wanting to be held again, but Meta Knight shook his head. The masked Knight stood up and walked to his room, and didn't return. Kirby whimpered.

"He's just tired Kirby, I'm sure he'll play with you soon enough." Blade Knight said gently, and picked him up and set him on the couch with a blanket. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Kirby curled up under the blanket and glided off to sleep.

_Water…in his mouth…air…air!...not breathing…nothing…..flailing…air! Pain in his foot…water…can't breathe… _

"Kirby!" Meta Knight said sternly, but gently as he shook Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby gasped, bolting upright. He whimpered when he saw he was only having a nightmare, and wasn't drowning again. He looked at Meta Knight and reached up for him, wanting the feeling of his arms around him. He couldn't place it, but that feeling seemed to soothing and natural to Kirby, he loved it very much. Meta Knight sighed softly, but smiled and picked the baby Star Warrior up, like before. The older warrior carried the sleepy infant to his room and set him on the bed. "It was just a dream Kirby. And when I feel better, I will help you learn to swim the right, and safe way."

Kirby nodded and curled up under Meta Knight's blanket. Finally soothed, he fell asleep this time.

"Good night Kirby." Meta Knight said softly as he laid next to him. Kirby rolled over and buried his face in Meta Knight's side. Meta Knight chuckled at this, and pulled the blanket over Kirby more, before drifting off into sleep himself. He caught one last whisper from Kirby.

"Poyo…Meta Poyo… happy, safe Poyo…"


	10. Chapter 10

Kirby had busied himself with chasing butterflies, a normal morning activity for the pink puff. He skipped along, chasing the little blue insect. He looked around town and noticed everyone was gathered around in the center of town, watching as the chief and mayor were putting something together.

He walked over, butterfly forgotten, and decided to watch. He listened closely to the Cappies conversation.

"…and a Ferris wheel!"

"and that new roller coaster!"

"We can have cotton candy and funnel cakes!"

"Then we can play midway games!"

Kirby blinked a few times. Ferris Wheel? Roller Coaster? Cotton Candy and Funnel cakes? Midway games? What were all these things? Kirby scratched his head as he tried to think of them. He sighed and walked off towards the castle. He went inside Fumu's room and sat on her bed. "Poyo Fer-isis?" Kirby asked her, not saying it quite right.

"A Ferris wheel is a big tall ride. See?" Fumu said, showing him a picture in her book. "It comes at a carnival."

"Poyo?"

"A carnival is a place where people to ride rides, eat food and have fun." She explained. "And tonight everyone is going in pairs. Hohe and Honey are going together, Mr. and Mrs. Len are going together, and my mama and papa are going together too. And I'm going with Iroh and Bun. It's Pupupu Land tradition to go with someone like that, so you have friends to ride with." She finished.

Kirby blinked. "Poyo?"

Fumu smiled. "Well, I have to go. See you Kirby!" The girl ran out to do her bidding.

Kirby walked out into the hall and sighed. No one had made plans to go with him. He climbed up on a tower and sat on the edge. The sun was just beginning to set, and everyone was heading off in their groups to the carnival, which was shining with a ton of glittery light. Kirby sighed and slumped down.

"Poyo…" He wanted to go to the carnival too! He watched the Ferris Wheel go around and around, and wished he could go to.

"Kirby, it isn't very good for a Star Warrior to brood." Meta Knight said, walking up next to him. "Are you upset that no one included you in their plans?"

Kirby nodded at the older warrior. "Poyo…"

"Well, I gave Sword and Blade permission to go as well. I would go, but I didn't really feel the need."

"Popoyo?" Kirby asked.

"Come on, let's take a walk Kirby." Meta Knight said, and headed down the hall. The baby warrior followed curiously. He followed his friend right into town.

"Poyo…" Kirby smiled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the carnival before him. He had never seen anything this amazing before! There were a ton of lights, and new smells. He didn't even notice as Meta Knight disappeared, back into the castle.

Kirby spent the night with everyone, playing games and eating new foods. He frowned when he realized Meta Knight hadn't stayed. Despite being in line for the roller coaster, he ran off, back towards the castle. "Kirby! Come back!" Bun called, but Kirby ran on.

"Meta Poyo!" He called, running to the castle. He burst in on Meta Knight who was sitting in his wooden chair, reading.

"Done with the carnival already, Kirby?" He asked, looking up.

"Poyo." Kirby replied, pointing to Meta Knight.

"Did you return because I didn't come?" the blue Knight guessed.

The baby puff nodded.

"Kirby, I won't always be around for you. I know you enjoy my company, but I don't want you to lose your other friends." The old star warrior said, going back to the book.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. Fumu and Bun are outside the door waiting for you."

Shuffles from outside confirmed this, but they didn't speak. "We can do some Sword work tomorrow. I'd rather relax alone tonight than be in the crowds." Meta Knight elaborated.

Kirby nodded slowly, and walked out to the hall, leaving Meta Knight alone.

The blue Knight sighed peacefully and stared at the sky, deep in his thoughts.

Kirby followed his friends to the carnival, and they spend the entirety of the night there, in fact, the citizens didn't realize how late it was until the dawn came.

Kirby's sleepy eyes widened as he realized Meta Knight would likely be at their practice field by now! He scampered off, leaving the sleepy eyed Cappies to the large hilly field Meta Knight and Kirby always met for sparring.

Upon seeing the blue warrior, Kirby smiled softly and stumbled over, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Kirby. Ready to get started?" He asked.

Kirby nodded sleepily.

"Okay. I'll just fill my canteen while you warm up." Meta Knight walked off to a creek and quickly returned.

"Now we may beg-" He paused when he saw a sleeping Kirby. He chuckled and sat down next to him. "Just…a short…nap…" He mumbled, and drifted to sleep next to the infant star warrior under a great oak tree.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kirby! Slow down! It's not nightfall yet!" Meta Knight called to the excited pink puff, who was sprinting to the nearest hill.

"Poyo! Poyo!" He shouted, and plopped onto the ground. Meta Knight sat next to him. "Here, Kirby. It will get cold soon." He draped a think blanket around Kirby, then wrapped his cape around himself. Kirby was watching the skies with wide eyes, looking for any sign of their visitors who were coming that night. He snuggled against Meta Knight, who looked down at him, then passed him a sandwich.

"Joe!" Kirby called excitedly. "Silipoyo!"

Meta Knight chuckled at Kirby's pronunciation of Silica's name. Kirby watched the skies for what seemed like forever, until he dozed off looking at the stayed asleep, even as Joe and Silica landed below them. "Hello you two." Meta Knight said, dipping his head at the two.

"Hiya Meta Knight!" Joe smirked and hopped out of the ship.

"Would you move already, Joe!" Silica snapped. "I've spent the last 18 hours in there with you! I need air!" She shoved him from the doorway and hopped out. "Hi Meta Knight!" She smiled and ran up the hill. "Long time no see!"

The blue knight nodded. "Yes, it has been a while. At least you're not trying to blow up everything this time."

Silica chuckled softly. "It was an honest mistake."

"I suppose so." Meta Knight smiled.

"Well maybe not honest." Joe smirked.

"I don't think you've got any room to speak in such a situation, Knuckle Joe." Meta Knight added, while wrapping up a sleeping Kirby and picking him up, and wiping some leftover jelly from the baby's cheek. "Considering what you did as well."

"Honest mistake!...Oh..." Joe frowned and stopped talking.

Meta Knight gave a soft chuckle, and began to walk towards the castle.

"So when did you start...you know, fathering Kirby?" Silica asked.

"Well I don't usually, but I can't leave him alone on the hill on a night like this." He said ominously, as his eyes flashed red.

"Is that why you called us here? Because of some kind of danger?" Joe asked.

"We'll talk in the morning. For now, you two should just get some rest." Meta Knight said, opening the door to the Knight's Apartment. "See you two in the morning." He laid Kirby in between Sword and Blade, who were both asleep on the floor by the fire. He retreated into his room, then wasn't seen until dawn.

"So what's this big danger that you called us here for?" Joe asked anxiously, sitting at the table.

Meta Knight looked at him, then outside. "Dedede wants to build a road in outside of town."

Joe's eyes went wide, then he laughed. "This is a joke, right?!"

Meta Knight glared. "Anything but, Knuckle Joe."

Joe stopped laughing. "But roads aren't dangerous. Are they?"

"In this case, they are." Meta Knight said, walking over to a shelf and taking off a large book. He opened it to a marked page. There was an image of a shadowy figure, disappearing into the ground of Pupupuland.

"What is it?" Joe asked with a frown.

"Long ago, three warriors, Garlude, your father, and myself, came here to fight off a demon beast. We couldn't kill it, but we did manage to trap him underground in an amulet. As long as he's never dug up, he can never terrorize anyone again."

"But if the king builds the road, he could find the cursed amulet and be freed." Silica yawned, taking a seat at the table.

"Exactly Silica." Meta Knight nodded. "We have to keep him from building the road at any cost. And if need be, to fight of the monster hidden in the amulet."

"This seems so far-fetched. I mean, it seems like a-"

"Aren't you a little old to be telling fairy tales Sir Meta Knight?" Fumu asked, walking over and picking up Kirby.

"Fumu, we need your help." Meta Knight said.

"I can't, Kirby is late for a doctor's appointment." Fumu said  
again.

"Well, Dedede wants to shave down the meadows to make a paved road." Meta Knight said simply.

Fumu frowned. "That's just like him." She sighed. "I'll go get everyone to block the way." She ran off.

"Well, that's the first part. Now we wait to see if Fumu can pull it off alone." the blue knight sighed. He looked at Kirby, who was awake now. "All three of you go and have some pancakes, I'll send Sword and Blade down when they wake up." He closed the book and walked to the patio, staring out into the woods.

"Poyo..." Kirby frowned, starting to follow the older warrior

"C'mon Kirby, let's go eat some pancakes!" Joe called and ran off. Kirby bolted after him.

"We'll do the best we can Meta Knight." Silica smiled, then walked after them.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's part 2! Enjoy!

"It must be dire if you've come to me for help." Fumu finally said with a nod after taking in all of what Meta Knight had said to her. She looked at Joe, Silica, Sword, Blade and Kirby in turn. "A demon under the earth does seem hard to believe."

"Which is why I cam to you. I know you could be of service." Said Meta Knight, glancing at his cup of tea with a deep breath. "We must do all in our power to stop Dedede. This is a demon beast that all 6 of us couldn't defeat even if we died trying." He pushed himself away from the table and walked to the balcony.

"But, Meta Knight, how do we stop Dedede?" Silica asked, putting a spoonful of sugar in her tea and stirring it up smoothly and taking a thoughtful sip.

"Easily. We scare him away."

"Poyo?" Kirby frowned.

"My thoughts exactly." Knuckle Joe added with a similar confused look oh his face.

"We're going to scare Dedede away from the road..."

"Alright Your Majesty, this looks like a good a place as any to start building the road!" Escargon shouted happily, plopping a large bag of equipment on the dirt road. "But I don't see why the Waddle Dee can't carry all this!"

Dedede only laughed. "Let's get to work!" He looked around and flopped back down onto a seat of his car. He watched the Waddle Dee work for a few minutes, but after that, his jeep flipped totally _upside down. _

"What in the...ESCARGON! GET THIS OFF OF ME!" He shouted, while at the same time, the snail was trying to pry the jeep off the chubby king.

All before the scrawny snail could budge the car, another blue smash sent it right side up.

_"__**You have angered the spirits of the forest! You are not permitted to build here! LEAVE before something terrible happens to you!"**_

"Do you know who I am?! I'm the KING!" Dedede shouted.

**_"IMPUDENT FOOL! YOU HAVE ANGERED THE FOREST! LEAVE NOW OR PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" _**

Dedede frowned. "But...But..."

"Come on Fumu, Silica, we've almost got him." Meta Knight looked down from the trees. "No...I can see amulet's chain...hurry you two..."

Dedede shouted. "META KNIGHT get here and do your job! Protect me!" Meta Knight jumped down on the hood of the car with a barely audible thud.

"I will not fight a Spirit of Nature. It is unwise and disrespectful." He flicked his cape and walked off down the dirt path, and disappeared into the brush.

Just then, a large what seemed to be ghost of a tree appeared, covered in moss, and with deep, glowing eyes. (They were really just lights).

Dedede's own eyes widened and he ran off, yelling. Escargoon screamed and followed. The waddle dees packed up, following with exasperated sighs.

"Thank you, everyone. You've done well." Meta Knight said, and this time he really did disappear into the woods, leaving everyone else to clean up.

Sometime around sunset that day, Kirby was playing with the ghost tree costume on the road, as he was chasing Rick the hamster, who ran away terrified, dropping an acorn. Kirby's foot got caught on something in the ground, and once he untangled himself from the costume, he pulled a shining amulet from the ground. His blue eyes shined, realizing what this was.

"You found it, Kirby. Thank you." The blue warrior pulled the amulet from Kirby's hands and tucked it under his cape. "You did a great job today, I couldn't be more proud." His eyes flashed blue as he rubbed Kirby's head, giving him a fatherly pat on the head and walking off.

Kirby ran after him and followed, matching the older warrior's stride with pride.

Meta Knight chuckled. "You're growing up Kirby. But you don't need to spend the say with me. Go visit with Silica and Joe before they again. This amulet isn't your responsibility any more." Kirby nodded and ran off back to the castle with a proud smile.

The Star Warrior smiled at Kirby's enthusiasm, and pulled out the amulet, he stared at with golden eyes. "Now to keep you from being found again, you sneaky little devil." He tucked it away and headed off towards Kabu's valley.


	13. Chapter 13

Sword, Blade and Meta Knight were standing around the courtyard, talking casually. Blade leaned against the wall, and Sword was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Meta Knight chuckled softly, then looked up at Kirby, who was staring down at them from Fumu's balcony. The older warrior dipped his head in greeting, and went back to talking to his knaves.

Kirby sighed softly, and rolled onto his back and stared at the sky.

"What's the matter Kirby?" Bun asked, leaning over from the bed he was sitting on.

"Poyo..." He exhaled softly, and closed his eyes.

Fumu sighed too. "If you could talk, we could understand you better you know." She frowned and flopped back into her chair.

Kirby just didn't understand it. Meta Knight seemed to have no problem understanding him when he talked. The baby warrior turned and looked at the knights again, who were now sparring three ways, and looked like they were having fun. He watched contently, and even joined their laughter when Blade and Meta Knight flipped Sword into the fountain.

"I think Kirby is bored. JUST. LIKE. ME." Bun shouted at Fumu. "What are you even doing over there that requires us being here?"

Fumu closed her notebook. "We're going to Meta Knight's for tea." She smiled. "He invited us earlier, and we graciously accepted, Bun."

"But I hate tea!" he cried, letting himself fall to the floor.

"Come on Bun, you too Kirby!" Fumu smiled and walked outside to the living room and into the hall.

Meta Knight, Blade and Sword, who was still soaking wet, walked down the hall towards their apartment.

"Sword, go dry off. Blade, make the tea, if you will. I have errands to run. Tell Fumu I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

The knaves nodded and went off to follow his instructions. The blue warrior, instead of going into town to do any kind of errand, walked to the cliffs and sat down.

"Our Lord sends his apologies that something came up." Blade said, pouring enough tea for everyone.

Kirby frowned and looked outside.

Fumu sighed. "I was kind of hoping to talk to him about somethings."

"Sorry." Sword said again, and set out the sugar and cream in case the kids wanted any of it.

The pink puff silently slid away and ran into the hallway to find his mentor. He ran right through town, pausing to eat a some sushi, courtesy of Kawasaki, and kept going. He stopped, panting, when he saw his friend.

The blue Knight didn't acknowledge Kirby behind him, until Kirby sat down. "Poyo?"

"No, I'm not sad again. I just wanted to show you something." He stood up, and walked off, leaving Kirby to follow. They walked for a while, until they reached a fallen log. Meta Knight jumped up and stood on it, surveying the land. Kirby tried to copy him, but as soon as he made it onto his tiptoes, he stumbled down and fell onto the ground. He jumped back up, but this time sat down and was still.

"Good job, Kirby." Meta Knight chuckled softly. "You need to learn to do things your own way, not always copy me." He sat down next to the baby puff and patted his head.

Kirby beamed proudly, and looked ahead.

"So, I brought you out here for this." The Knight smiled under his armor and pointed to the towering trees above. "Some of these trees are older than you, and even me. Amazing, isn't it? How something that just sits in one place its whole life can do so much."

Kirby stared up in awe. "Poy...Metapoyo..." His eyes went wide and he almost fell back looking up. Meta Knight pushed him back up. "Easy Kirby." He smiled and pulled his hand away. The elder Star Warrior was surprised at how amazed Kirby was. He looked back up one more time, and then hopped off the log.

Kirby frowned and started to follow.

Meta Knight reached over and picked the pink puff up, and Kirby squealed with glee. He rested his head against Meta Knight's shoulder and drifted off into a daily afternoon nap.

Meta Knight looked up as it started to rain. He lifted his cape over Kirby and walked on.

"Kirby, wake up." He said as he approached town. "Want to do something fun?"

"Poyes!" Kirby squealed. Meta Knight jumped up and ran along the rooftops, until he reached the castle, where he stood on the very top, looking down at the whole countryside.

"You'd better not try this until you're older though." Meta Knight warned, and Kirby laughed with delight at the view of everything. He hugged Meta Knight tightly. Meta Knight chuckled softly, and returned his hug, properly, for the first time.

"Oh, Kirby..." His chuckle slowly turned into a proper, full laugh as he watched the baby snuggle his arm in the rain. "You are an amazing little puff, you truly are."

Somewhere far off in the jungle, a pair of glowing pink eyes was tracking everyone of their moves. Meta Knight could feel his presence, looming over him, like an itch at the back of his mind. He wrapped Kirby tighter in his arms, and for once, he didn't care what was past, what would come soon, he felt blessed to be the friend of the first of the next generation of Star Warriors...no, he felt blessed to have Kirby as a friend. "You are amazing Kirby, and I know you'll never let me forget that!" Meta Knight laughed again. "Especially when you can talk properly."

He turned Kirby so he could watch the new year's eve fireworks.

"POYO! POYO!" The puff squealed with delight and waved his little arms around.

"Happy New Year Kirby. You have my blessings." Of course Kirby wasn't paying attention, or listening, but it was, and always would be the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Meta Knight jumped back. "Keep a bit closer!" He shouted to Blade Knight, who was clearly exhausted and unable to speed up anymore.

"I can't sir!" The younger Knight pleaded, trying to keep his footing while he tried to keep up his pace of defending himself from the elder Star Warrior's constant attacks. Finally, Blade Knight's feet gave out and he fell to the ground, panting and exhausted. He glanced up at the blue Knight, who once again was in his prime.

"How...are...you...NOT TIRED?!" Blade Knight cried as he laid his head back with a pant.

"Practice." He said simply, sheathing Galaxia and swooshing his cape around him in one swift move.

Any trace of weakness or injury was long gone, leaving the old Knight in perfect form. Sword Knight leaned over and pulled his friend up onto his feet. "Don't feel bad Blade, he got us both."

Meta Knight gave them a nod. "Get some lunch." He said quietly, before walking off. He could still feel Galacta Knight's presence pushing on him like a phantom, but he ignored it. He walked, ever silently, through the halls, and paused at Fumu's apartment door. He could hear Kirby giggling at something inside, and the Knight found himself smiling a bit.

Tightening his grip on his cape, he walked into his apartment and sat down at the desk in his room. So mush had happened so quickly, and he needed sometime to reflect and plan another move.

"Found the Shadow Demon and hid his amulet...wound from Galacta Knight's spear has healed..." He mumbled everything to himself and let go of his cape. "And Galacta Knight is still out there..." He said gravely and looked out the window. "Time to plan the next move." He rose from his chair and walked out, past Sword and Blade who were talking whilst eating their food. Sparing no time to get there, Meta Knight opened the door Fumu's apartment.

"Kirby." He gave a soft nod to the pink puff, who jumped off the couch and walked over obediently. He found it odd that Fumu and Bun weren't around, but Kirby was, but ignored it.

Without a word, the older Knight walked into the halls and began to speak. "Kirby, I want you to spend a few days resting. You've trained hard enough the past week, and I don't want you exhausted for the events that might soon come to pass. Do you understand?"

Kirby nodded slowly.

"I'll send Sword and Blade over with some dinner tonight. Until then, go home and sleep, or relax on the beach."

Kirby was confused as to why he was supposed to just sleep, he never did that at the old knight's request before. But he decided to trust him. After all, Meta Knight had never let him down, or misled him on purpose. Kirby hugged the knight's hand before running off with an excited poyo to start his vacation.

"Why are you so nice to Kirby all of a sudden?" Fumu asked, crossing her arms.

"It's the best way to train him. He responds more to a balance of affection and experience than to harsh treatment." Meta Knight said, starting to walk the opposite way of Kirby. Fumu followed.

"Well, I know that...but I didn't expect you to take that into account."

"Normally I wouldn't. Experience and the truth is what give most warriors the advantage on the field, but Kirby is an infant. There's only so much truth and experience you can give an infant about fighting." He replied.

Fumu sighed. "But...it's like...he wants to learn it all. Why would anyone want to learn about those kinds of things?"

"Because it's in his nature. Kirby is pure, innocent. Unlike most warriors, he is yet untouched by true evil. Or perhaps I'm being too generous with that statement...considering his first years in infancy."

"What DO you know?" Fumu sighed, frustrated.

"Everything...or maybe only part of it." He quoted himself of what he had said before.. "All I know is Kirby is the only one powerful enough to fight a monster such as Nightmare. But I want to stall that until as long as I can. Kirby has the privilege of something almost no Star Warrior gets to have."

"What's that?" Fumu asked sarcastically. "Toddler experience?"

"An innocent, care-free childhood." He replied softly, looking out a window as they passed it, thinking of two nights ago.

"_Kirby, is something the matter?" The old Knight frowned, adjusting the mask he had slipped on in a hurry when he heard Kirby's panicked cries from the other room._

"_Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby wailed and rubbed his exhausted eyes._

"_You had a bad dream?" he asked, sitting next to Kirby, who nodded. The tiny puff looked up at Meta Knight for some comfort._

"_I've had many nightmares, in fact, I have a hard time recalling the last time I didn't. You have nothing to worry about. I promise that." The blue puff pulled the blanket over Kirby and sighed softly. "Think of a happy memory while you try to sleep."_

"Do you think Kirby will remember any of this?" He mumbled to Kabu, looking up at the wooden statue.

"Kabu doubts it. Kirby is young."

"I thought the same thing for myself, but it was a lie after what happened to me."

"Kirby will likely go back into infant sleep. Unlike Meta Knight made his choice."

"Hm. I fear he's lost his innocence already."

"Kabu knows Kirby is growing stronger. Kabu also knows Meta Knight worries about Kirby."

"How could I not? We're the last two...and he's beginning to catch on about Nightmare's situation." He glanced over at said pink puff, who was off to the side chasing lightning bugs in the dusk. He refused to stay away from Meta Knight the entire day, and had sought him out at Kabu's Valley.

"Kirby is still innocent." Kabu insisted.

And as if there was a mysterious force that wanted to Kabu right, Kirby tripped and tumbled to Meta Knight's feet, bravely trying to hold back tears in front of his mentor.

The blue warrior reached down and steadied the pink one. "It's okay to cry Kirby, remember that." Kirby whimpered and reached up towards the Knight. Meta Knight had been trying to break Kirby of this habit, but found it hard to tell him no. He reached down and hoisted Kirby into his arms and walked over to a rock, and set Kirby back down.

"How about a story?" the old Knight asked, sitting down as well.

"Metapoyo?"

"No, it's not a story about me. It's a story that my father and mother told me when I was younger. It's a story about how the stars turned into fireflies."

Kirby's eyes grew wide and intrigued as he looked back and forth between his mentor and the fireflies all around them. Meta Knight smiled and felt the words of his favorite childhood story fall off the tip of his tongue. Kirby tried plucking a firefly from the air, but Meta Knight's steady hand reached up and pulled one down as he told the tale. Kirby let the bug crawl onto his hand, and continued to listen, with wide eyes, full of admiration.

Meta Knight finished the story as if it were second nature, and watched as Kirby nodded off into a soft sleep. He lifted the infant up and carried him back into town, and Kirby wrapped his hand up in Meta Knight's cape as if it were a blanket. Tonight, he didn't care who saw. Tonight, it only mattered that he helped Kirby hold onto his childhood for one more night.


End file.
